


Backburn

by realcasually



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, did i do the right thing with the japanese names, i hope i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcasually/pseuds/realcasually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Flannery demonstrates fire's potential for self-destruction. Winona is there to help her blow the flames out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backburn

Fire, whichever way you look at it, existed to destroy. Perhaps it could indirectly serve as a means of creation, like a tiny candle by which a masterpiece is penned, but bring it too close and even the pages will go up in flames.

To stop a rampant blaze, often another is started. A backburn, a controlled flame that eats up the fuel of a wildfire, was a technique that Winona had seen used to quell forest fires before. Fire was a passionate thing, an angry, primal thing, so prone to destruction that it could even destroy itself.

Maybe Flannery didn’t quite channel the anger or the ecstasy that her element was symbolic of but she was certainly prone to the self-destruction.

Winona sat up, frowning at the back of the redhead sitting slumped over on the side of the bed they were sharing. “Flannery…”

The other girl jumped a little, glancing back with a sheepish smile. “Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?”

A simple and slight shake of the head answered her question, Winona’s silky hair falling loosely around her shoulders in the way Flannery and her frizzy red mess always admired. Winona knew better than to ask ‘are you okay’ because obviously Flannery wasn’t, and wouldn’t admit to it anyway. The girl had spent so long building up walls and personas that she had trouble dropping them even in front of her girlfriend.

So instead she asked “What’s the matter?” and the walls burnt down.

“I… I just— feel like I’m not good enough.” She sniffled a little. “I’m nowhere near as good, or collected, or experiences a Gym Leader as you, or Norman— even Roxanne and she’s like 12, and sometimes I just think I should—“

Winona didn’t want to hear what Flannery ‘just thought’ she should do. She was becoming more and more aware of how to coax the other down from her episodes of anxiety, and she gently pressed soft lips to the redhead’s cheek. “Breathe.”

Flannery did, inhaling sharply and holding it before letting out a slow breath. Her girlfriend continued, sliding into her lap and resting her arms on Flannery’s shoulders. “You are a wonderful Gym Leader. Nobody expects you to be collected all the time: that would be absurd to ask of anybody. Experience only comes with time, and at the heart of a Leader is a Trainer with a fanciful battleground. You have never once doubted your skill as a Trainer, hmm?” When answered with a shake of the head, she continued. You are the greatest Leader Lavaridge could ask for, and besides, I heard Roxanne tried to give someone a Stone Badge in exchange for a fossil.”

This made Flannery burst into giggles which infected Winona soon enough until the two fell back against the pillows, Winona pressing little kisses against Flannery’s cheek.

“Don’t even think you’re not perfect as you are, my love,” she murmured as she closed her eyes. The two lay in darkness for a pause, and then Flannery spoke up in barely a whisper.

“Winona?”

She opened one eye.

“Thank you. For… just everything.”

Winona smiled, settling back into the comfortable sheets with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, the absolute picture of satisfaction.

“I love you too, Flannery.”


End file.
